Knight in Gothic Armor
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: When Elena crashed her car, she was rescued by Anna instead of Damon. Will she fall for the other girl just the same? Elena/Anna
1. Bloodlines

I was in Mystic Falls. It had changed a lot since I had last been here almost a hundred and fifty years ago. It really wasn't as impossible as it seems. I was a vampire and I was several hundred years old. It was the reason that I was out so late at night, even though I had the ability to walk in the day. I was out getting food. That did not mean feeding on people, which I generally didn't like to do because it was too messy. I was returning from the hospital with a few bags of blood in my bag. I wasn't getting food for just me. I had someone else that I needed to feed. I wondered why I kept him around. Sure he was hot and had a big penis, but it was mostly to seduce the witch Bonnie Bennett who I would need to open the tomb where my mother was trapped.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a car crashing. Normally, it wouldn't be something that I cared about, but it sounded pretty bad and I didn't like seeing people get hurt. Plus if they were dead, I could have some guilt-free blood. I raced over and I noticed someone. It was a man that I knew and was working with.

"What are you doing Noah?" I asked. It was at that time that I noticed the person in the car from the corner of my eye. It was Elena Gilbert, the girl who looked like Katherine Pierce. This was something that I couldn't let happen. "No."

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" He asked me. I believed that we weren't talking loud enough for her to hear.

"Get out of here now before I kill you." I told him. He then ran off and I realized that I couldn't just leave Elena. The fact that I had a conscience annoyed me sometimes, but I wasn't going to turn my humanity off.

I slowly walked over to Elena's car and she screamed. I then leaned down so she could see my face.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I told her.

"Please just let me go." She begged.

"I can't do that. I need to get you out of here." I told her. I declared before I ripped the door off of the car. "Can you tell me your name?"

"It's Elena." She responded. She still seemed quite afraid. "I can't move. I'm trapped."

"Just call down." I stated. "I'm really not going to hurt you. I need you to put your hands on the roof. I'm going to unbuckle your seatbelt."

"Why are you helping me?" She questioned. "You don't even know me."

"I'm just being a Good Samaritan." I told her. "Now put your hands on the roof."

She did so and I untangled her seatbelt and unbuckled it and picked her up and carried her out of the car. It was a good thing that she was light, even though I was super-strong.

"Thank you." She declared. "What's your name?"

"Anna." I answered. However, I didn't think that she heard me because she fainted as soon as I said it.

I sighed. I didn't actually know where she lived. I grabbed her things out of the car and then took her back to my hotel room. I could have used her as a bargaining chip, but I didn't think that there was any point because I doubted that anyone even knew where the grimoire was. I just wanted to take care of her for now and wait until later.

I opened the door and noticed that Ben was there. He was the vampire that I lived with. I turned him because I needed someone and he didn't appear to have a life's purpose. I didn't like him or anything.

"Is that Elena Gilbert?" He asked me.

"Yes, Noah tried to make a meal out of her." I declared. "She's too important for that, even though I don't plan on doing anything with her right now."

"So why did you bring her here then?" He asked.

"Well I didn't want to wait by the side of the road for her to wake up." I pointed out. "I want you gone before she wakes up."

"But you know that I can't go out in the sun." He remarked.

"Then leave before dawn." I instructed. "I know she'll be freaked out already and I don't want you hear to scare her more."

"Where am I supposed to go?" He inquired.

"Go into work or hide at the Grill even. I don't care as long as you're not here." I said as laid her down on the bed. I then slipped my shoes off because I needed to get some sleep myself. I normally would sleep in my underwear, but I knew that would freak her out if she woke up before I did, so I decided to sleep in my clothes. I just hoped that Ben would be gone when I was awake.

Thankfully, I managed to wake up before she did. However, it wasn't much earlier than she did. She looked at me in surprise. So I just said the first thing that I could think of.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"Where am I?" She asked me.

"This is my hotel room." I explained. "My name is Anna in case you didn't get it last night. I brought you here because you were unconscious and didn't know where you lived."

I hoped that she wasn't freaked out. I knew that she knew about vampires and that not all of them were harmful. I just had to convince her that she could trust me.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" She asked me.

"Elena, if I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." I pointed out.

With that she got out of bed and she hunched in over. I immediately rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" I questioned. "I know that nothing's broken."

"How?" She asked me.

"I checked." I declared. She looked at me. "No, not like that. I just did it while I was bringing you here and if you had any internal bleeding, you would already be dead."

"Wouldn't it have been a better idea just to take me to the hospital?" She inquired. "I'm probably as good as any of those doctors. I've studied medicine and worked as a nurse. I could be a doctor, but there's the fact that I look like I'm in high school and I never really liked Doogie Howser."

She looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"It's a TV show from the early 90s." I explained. "The important thing is that I saved your life."

"Did you know that man in the road?" She questioned. I tried to think of the best way to put it. I knew that she would trust me a lot less if I told her that we were working together. I didn't know why I was working with him to be honest. He was an idiot. Both Ben and Noah were idiots.

"He was an acquaintance." I stated. It technically wasn't a lie since I didn't consider him a friend. I really didn't consider anyone a friend. Maybe not having friends wasn't the best idea, but I didn't like to get close to people.

"So I should probably get going." She remarked. "I'm pretty sure I'm late for school."

"Or you could just skip school and we can get to know each other better." I suggested. "I don't bite."

"Is that some kind of vampire human or something?" She asked.

"Elena, what do I have to get you to trust me?" I asked. "Do you want to strip naked, buy you beer, buy you a new car?"

"Well a new car would be nice." She admitted. "Wait, what was that first thing?"

"How about I take you somewhere to drink?" I suggested. "I know the bartender at the Grill and he can hook us up. The shower works and you can borrow some clothes if you want."

She got up and began to undress and headed to the bathroom. I couldn't help but look a little bit. I wouldn't ever fall for a human, but she did have a very nice body.

"So why are in a hotel room rather than a house or something?" She questioned.

"It's harder to be found this way." I answered before she got in the shower.

"Is someone looking for you?" She asked as she started the shower.

"No, but I thought that this was enough space." I declared. "I suppose I could get an apartment if I really wanted, but I like it here."

"I just seems small." She declared. "I guess I'll take some clothes if you have them."

I went to my dresser and pulled out a black sweater and fringe maxi skirt and left them in the bathroom for her. She came out wearing them a few minutes later along with a frown.

"Is this all that you had?" She asked.

"You can always put your other clothes back on." I offered. "I think that you look good though."

"You know going to the Grill might not be the better idea since people know that I should be in school now." She remarked.

"Well then I'll take you to a bar out of town." I offered. I would have to steal a car for that, but I could do it without her knowing.

Once we were in a car, I drove to a place in Grove Hill.

"I don't think that they'll let us in here." She declared as we saw a sign that read 21 and up. There was also a bouncer at the door.

"Sure they will." I declared.

"I'm gonna need to see some ID, ladies." He declared.

"No you don't." I compelled. He just opened the rope for us. I then turned to Elena. "So what do you want to drink and do you want me to get you any food or anything? How about some buffalo wings?"

"Sure that'll be okay." She remarked. "I'll take some Bud Light."

I walked towards the bar and came back with two beers and sat at the table.

"So I never actually why you were driving so late last night." I declared.

"There was a problem with my boyfriend." She answered. I looked at her signaling that I wanted to know more. "Did you ever meet someone named Katherine Pierce?"

"Yeah, I used to be friends with her." I stated. Though, now I wanted to kill her. I didn't get the chance the last time that I saw her because we were in a crowded place.

"Well my boyfriend neglected to mention that I look like her." She added. "Not to mention, he used to date her."

"That seems like a pretty stupid move." I commented. Her boyfriend was Stefan Salvatore. "Though I don't understand how I can look like her? Am I like part vampire or something?"

"No, vampires can't have kids." I explained. "Though Katherine did mention a daughter."

"So would you be okay if I asked how old you are?" She responded.

"I was born during the Renaissance." I replied. "My mother used to be a concubine but made it to England where I was born and raised."

"But you don't have an accent." She pointed out.

"Well considering that I've been in this country since Jamestown, it's not hard to see why." I replied. "So have you ever been in a drinking contest before?"

"No." Elena responded.

"Well then there's something else that we can do today." I told her. "But let's wait a little bit longer. We're going to need a few more people."

At that point, Elena's phone began to ring. I sighed and so did she before she answered it. It was Damon Salvatore.

"What do you want, Damon?" She asked.

"Where are you? Stefan's freaking out and it's making it hard to think." Damon responded.

"I'm fine." Elena declared. "Just tell him that I'm okay, but I'm not ready to talk to him."

"Well I'm on my way back to Mystic Falls. I could get you if you want." He offered. I definitely did not want him to spoil my fun. I hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"I'll be back soon." She answered. "Bye Damon."

A few hours later once more people had arrived, I brought up the idea for a drinking contest. The bartender took out of a bottle of tequila and poured shots for everyone. The winner would be determined by whoever could finish their drinks the fastest. I was pretty sure that there wasn't going to be any money involved. It would have been a nice way to make money, but I didn't need money because one: I had a ton of it in various bank accounts and I could also steal whatever I needed either by traditional methods or compelling people to give it me for free. It was definitely one of the perks of being a vampire.

Anyway, we did a contest and Elena won, and we did another one…and Elena won. She was really good at her finishing drinks fast, though if it was how many, I would probably win. We decided to go for another round.

"Ready, go!" I declared before I started to chug my drink, but Elena still finished first.

"I win again!" She chirped. She seemed like a really happy drunk. She then looked at me and put an L on her forehead. "You're a loser, loser, loser!"

"And you're a sore winner." I told her with a laugh. At that point, she grabbed me and kissed me. I kissed back for a few seconds before I realized what I was doing and pulled away. "Okay, I think it's time to go."

I then helped her to the car and she giggled as we walked.

"Did I get a chance to thank you for last night?" She asked.

"Yes, you did." I replied as I helped her into the car and buckled her up. I had drank as much as her, but I had a better tolerance.

"Well I'm glad that you found me. You are my knight in gothic armor." She stated. With that, I started to drive to her house.

So I know that I've done Anna/Elena before, but never as the main pairing. The two of them never really got enough scenes together. And Damon was not killed by Lee because he didn't stay long enough to be. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Unpleasantville

Yesterday was kind of weird. I met this new girl that I never thought that I would be friends with. She was a vampire, but she seemed different from Damon. She seemed to be nice and she did save me from the car crash when she had no reason to. She was also kinda hot. I think that I might have kissed her while I was drunk. I'm not entirely sure if it happened or not. It was weird.

Right now, I knew that I needed to talk to Stefan. I wanted to give him a chance to defend himself before I dumped him. Although, I had already done this once, so I didn't know if I would take him back. Nevertheless, he might know why I looked like Katherine.

"So I'm ready to talk." I declared. "How could you not tell me this? Are you only dating me for some weird nostalgia trip?"

"I didn't know how, but I know that you are not Katherine." He answered.

"When did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before you slept with me?" I asked angrily.

"Before I met you." He declared. What? "The first day of school wasn't the first time I saw you. It was May 23rd. Every few years I came by to check on Zach and I saw the bridge collapse and jumped in the water. Your dad was conscious and I tried to save him, but told me to save you first. When I went back for him and your mom, it was too late. I spent the next few months trying to figure out if you were Katherine or not, but I kind of fell for you."

"Stefan, I'm grateful that you saved my life, but you were stalking me. That is not okay." I told him. "Do you know why I look like Katherine?"

"It didn't make sense because you were a Gilbert and she was a Pierce, so I looked into your medical records and found that you were born on your birthday, but your mother was not admitted that day, meaning you were adopted." He explained. "I have something for you."

He presented me with a box. There seemed to be plants in.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is vervain." He stated. "It's the same stuff that's in your necklace. You can put it in jewelry or food or drink. As long as it's in you or on you, vampires can't get in your head."

I was going to ask him about Anna, but then I realized that they probably didn't know each other.

"I also have this." He added as he gave me my dad's watch.

"This is Jeremy's watch, did you steal it?" I asked.

"Well technically, but Logan stole it from him, Damon stole it from Logan and I stole it from Damon." He answered. "It's more than just a watch. It's a compass that points to vampires so they won't be able to sneak up on you. You should keep it with you."

"Okay." I agreed. "So I think that we should take a breather on our relationship while I try to learn to trust you again. However, I would like us to go to the 50s Decade Dance as friends."

It would be different trying to be friends with him, but I was friends with Matt. Of course I was friends with him before we dated. I did think that I should keep news of the break-up a secret because I did not want it to spread around school that I was single again. Of course first I had to go home because Jeremy and I were getting pizza.

The next day, I was at school as I prepared to give Caroline some vervain. She needed it with all of the times that she had been compelled. I was surprised that her brain hadn't started to leak out of her ears yet. I made a necklace for her.

"It's so pretty." She commented. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, just a friend…gift." I answered.

"Lesbian friend necklace cause we're freaky like that?" She quipped.

"Your friendship is important to me and I haven't been there." I remarked with a blush.

After school, I wanted to tell someone that I was adopted. Jenna had confirmed it. I went to the Grill, but it seemed like Bonnie was too busy ogling the bartender to talk. Lucky for me, I ran into a familiar face. Okay, it was a new face, but I was kind of familiar with her.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you again." She remarked.

"Why not?" I inquired.

"I just thought that after the other night I had scared you off." She responded.

"No I had fun." I explained. "I haven't had a chance to let loose like that in a long time, though I probably should avoid drinking that much again. Did I kiss you?"

"Yeah, but you don't need to apologize for it." She responded.

"So I recently found out that I'm adopted. I know that sounds kind of random, but I wanted to tell someone." I told her.

"That must be hard." She commented. "Your parents aren't even alive to talk about it."

"Yeah, I keep picturing in my head what they would say to me about it." I admitted. "You know I should probably give you your clothes back from the other night."

"Keep them." She offered. "I have plenty of clothes. I think that you looked really good in them. So I met your brother yesterday."

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?" I asked nervously.

"No, but he does think that I'm obsessed with vampires." She explained. "Okay, I kind of am. I helped him with this paper that he was writing. So what are your plans for the rest of the night?"

"I was going to do some shopping for the dance." I answered.

"Dance?" She mimicked with a slight tilt of her head that looked adorable.

"Yeah, it's this 50s Decade Dance." I explained. "It's really fun. You should come."

"Are you asking me to be your date?" She teased. I couldn't help but blush.

"Well I already have a date, but we could meet there or something." I offered. I didn't know why I was so nervous. She was only joking.

"Sounds fun. So do I need to put together some kind of 50s outfit?" She replied.

"It's generally preferred." I declared with a giggle. "You could come with me if you want."

"I think that I can handle it by myself." She replied. "So I'll see you there then."

"I guess so." I declared before I headed out the door. At that moment, my phone began to ring and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Elena." Some guy responded.

"Who's this?" I asked. I didn't recognize the voice.

"You hit me with your car." He responded. "I can see you."

I looked around and didn't see anything, so I did the logical thing and ran to my car. I managed to make it there and drove to the boarding house as fast as I could. It looked like I would have to forego the extra accessories. I immediately told Stefan what happened.\

"Why did he call me?" I asked. "I felt like I was in _Scream."_

"We're predators, Elena." He answered. "For some of us, the thrill of the hunt is just as satisfying as the kill, if not more so."

"It sounds like something Damon would do." I commented.

"No, Damon tires of the theatrics too quickly." He remarked. "I gave you the compass so you could keep it on you whenever you go out."

"I'll make sure to bring it." I declared. I did not really like the condescension in his tone though. "So you can pick me up for the dance tomorrow night. So are you comfortable with going as friends."

"Yeah." He responded. "I understand that you're angry at me. I should have told you about Katherine earlier."

I sighed. He didn't seem to understand that I was mostly mad at him for stalking me. The Katherine thing was of lesser importance.

The following night, I was at home as I prepared for the dance. I saw Jenna in some 50s clothes herself.

"Ric asked me to chaperone." She said.

"So can you tell me anything about the adoption?" I asked.

"Well your dad was working late and a girl about 16 shows up, about to give birth. In the morning, she was gone. So your parents told as few as possible." She explained.

"Do you know anything about her?" I questioned.

"Just a name: Isobel." She declared. Well now I knew my birth mother's name.

I knew went to get dressed. I put on a blue blouse and black pants and put my hair in a high ponytail. I began to walk through the house before I heard the compass going off. I immediately decided to call Stefan about it.

"Hello?" Damon answered.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"He's coming to see you. He forgot his phone." He replied.

"Oh thank God." I declared. "This compass was going off and it must be sensing him…"

Suddenly, I felt someone behind me and screamed. Stefan stopped him before he bit me and he ran outside.

"It was the pizza guy." I remarked in shock.

We then called Damon over.

"How did he get in?" He asked.

"He was invited." I explained.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy." Stefan added.

"Well this guy was invited in, meaning this house isn't safe for anyone who lives in it." Damon pointed out. "We should go to the dance. I bet he'll be there."

"What I do have to do?" I questioned.

"Just go to the dance and if he shows up, we'll kill him." Damon explained. I didn't really like the idea of murder, but considering that he was trying to murder me and could possibly go after Jenna or Jeremy, it seemed like the best option.

When we got to the dance, I saw that the gym was decorated. That being said, it wasn't really decorated well. It looked kind of uninspired to be honest.

As soon as I got there, I happened to notice Caroline and Bonnie. They were more dressed up than I was. They were also wearing frowns.

"Are you having fun?" I asked.

"No, but this took two hours to put together, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline answered.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked as she noticed him and Stefan across the room.

"He wanted to come." I explained.

"So is this some kind of threesome now?" Caroline asked.

"No." I explained. "Also can you not tell anyone, but Stefan and I broke up."

"What happened?" Caroline replied.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told her before I went over to the bathroom.

"Hey." Anna greeted me. She was wearing a black strapless swing with grey polka dots on it with black kitten heels and a 50s-style do with a black headscarf. "You look great. What's wrong?"

"That vampire that I hit the other night was in my house." I explained. "He attacked me and we think that he's at the dance."

"What does he look like?" She asked.

"He's kind of an average-looking guy." I explained. "The most distinguishing feature was he was wearing a hoodie."

"I'll see if I can find him." She responded.

We ended up finding him in the cafeteria. Technically he followed me there and I tried to kill, but failed. Thankfully, Stefan and Damon managed to come by and stop him. I needed to work on my fighting ability.

"Hey Dickhead." Damon replied to get his attention. "No one wants to kill you."

Well we did, but we wanted to find his information first. Stefan then stabbed him with a broken mop in the stomach.

"Why are you going after Elena?" Damon asked. Him being the good cop was not how I saw it.

"Because she looks like Katherine and it's fun." He answered.

We did end up getting some information out of him. In order to open the tomb, we had to find Emily Bennett's grimoire, whatever that was, and to find the grimoire, we had to find this old journal of Jonathan Gilbert. Unfortunately, Stefan killed him before we could find out who he was working for or with.

"But we didn't find out who he was working with." I pointed.

"Elena, he was invited in." Stefan reminded me. "We couldn't just let him live."

I supposed that it was right. I didn't know if torturing him anymore would have even worked. He was very tight-lipped. He probably wasn't going to tell us anyway. There was also the possibility that he was working alone. No, wait, I was pretty sure that he was working with someone because he didn't seem like he was smart enough to work by himself. I was just glad that I was okay at the moment. I knew that he would have killed me if he had gotten the chance. There was just one too much of a chance of him doing it.

Before I left, I decided to see if I could try to find Anna. She was in the hallway yet again.

"You look like you're out of breath." She commented. "Did you find him?"

"We found him and we killed him." I declared. "I fought back, but I didn't kill him."

"Well it's generally not easy for a human." She responded. "It generally takes vervain or wooden bullets to do it. But I am glad that you're okay."

"I'm glad too." I told her.

"So do you need someone to take you home?" She asked. It sound like it would nice.

"Sure." I agreed.

So this chapter was in Elena's POV. I don't know if I'll alternate between the two of them. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Children of the Damned

You know forming a friendship with Elena was never on my list of things to do when coming back to Mystic Falls. I actually kind of liked her. I knew that I wasn't supposed to like her. I had a mission that I needed to adhere to. On top of the fact that she was a girl, she was a Gilbert and I was supposed to hate that family for what they did to my mother. However, at the same time, was it fair to blame the whole family for something that one member did? I hadn't killed his daughter in revenge and it wasn't just because the two of us were having sex at the time.

I actually thought that the Salvatores knowing about the journal was a good thing because it would give me more of a chance to manipulate things in my favor. Of course the first thing that I needed to do was get the journal. I knew where to find it, or rather who to find it with. I had two options on where to get it. Option one was to go to the school and see if Mr. Saltzman left it there, which I doubted but was still worse a shot. It was still more favorable because I couldn't just steal it from his apartment.

I was currently in the hotel room, reading the Fell journal and trying to contact Jeremy. I couldn't exactly contact Elena about it because it would come off as suspicious. I would need one of them to use to revive my mother. I was not going to go back on my promise to use Gilbert blood to bring her back, but I wanted to keep my intentions hidden, which was why I had compelled Elena not to tell the Salvatores about me.

"Is that the journal?" Ben asked me.

"Does it look like the journal?" I challenged.

"Well, it's old and musty." He remarked. He really was an idiot.

"Just focus on completing your one job." I declared. "You're supposed to kidnap the witch and not do anything else."

"So I take it that you don't want to fuck right now." He remarked. I was pretty sure that I didn't want to ever again. I kind of wondered what it would be like to have Elena underneath my covers, but I couldn't give into that urge. I was in town to get my mother out of the tomb, not fall in love with a human girl.

"I have things to do today." I remarked before he walked into the light and pulled his foot back. "When will you stop doing that?"

I headed to the school. I felt kind of strange being there on a Saturday. I noticed that there was a car in the parking lot. I couldn't help but wonder if it was his. I also wondered why anyone would be at the school on a Saturday. It did mean that the door was unlocked, so that was good.

I made my way through the halls. I needed to be stealth and make quick movements. The best strategy was not to be stupid. The man had killed Logan after all. I couldn't help but figure out how he managed to figure out that Logan was a vampire in the first place. I wanted to distract him into leaving his room hopefully without the book in hand. I didn't need to kill him and I didn't want to leave any unnecessary bodies lying around. I was a bit of a pacifist. I didn't like to kill anyone unless I needed to.

I decided to run through the hall in hopes to get his attention. He would be able to hear me moving but he wouldn't be able to see me. It was just supposed to get him out of the room. I made my way down the hall as a swishing sound could be here.

"Hello?" He asked. "Who's there?"

I didn't say anything and hid over by a locker. I remained as quiet as possible until he ran out of the room and I made my move. I rushed into the classroom and grabbed the journal off of his desk before I rushed out. That was easier than I thought it would be. Now I just needed to find the location of the grimoire.

I decided that it would be best not to stick around and head back to the hotel. I would also need to gain access to the Gilbert house by having someone invite me in. I could ask Elena to do it, but I would think that she would be weary of doing it since she knew that I was a vampire. I would need either Jeremy or her aunt Jenna to do it. I would just need Jeremy to stop dodging my calls.

I decided to start from page 1. I really hoped that I was reading the 1864 journal because Jonathan Gilbert was a prolific writer. I was pretty sure that he hadn't started going crazy by then. I opened it to see that the first entry was marked January, 1st 1864, so I seemed to have the right one. Of course I still didn't know what page he had written about Emily's grimoire on. The downside about regular books was that I couldn't use a find feature, so I would have to read every page.

I really wished that I had more people to talk to. Elena was probably too busy looking for the journal to talk to me and I couldn't tell her that I had it because then she would know that I had stolen it. Of course she wouldn't be able to tell them that I had stolen it, but there was the possibility that they could be listening on her phone conversation and then they would know that I had compelled her maybe I would be able to get her alone without them. I decided to text her.

" _What are you doing?"_ I texted.

" _I'm in my room alone right now."_ She responded. _"What are you doing?"_

I didn't answer and decided to call her.

"So what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm in my room right now chilling." I explained. "I actually ended up finding this journal that I was looking for today."

"Where was it?" She replied.

"Mr. Saltzman had it at the school." I answered. "It's a long book and I haven't really been able to find anything interesting in it yet."

Even though I knew she wasn't going to tell them, I still didn't want to tell her that my mother was in the tomb. I didn't want her to know that I had an ulterior motive. She had been good to me so far and most people freaked out when I told them that I was a vampire. Okay, so she freaked out a little bit but I was able to win her over. She was fun to be around and she seemed like she was a really fun drunk. I also wondered if she liked me because of the way that she kissed me. You didn't kiss someone like that if you don't like them.

"So what did you do last night after the dance?" I asked her.

"I just went home." She answered. "I went to bed and had some time to myself."

"Are you saying that you masturbated?" I questioned with a giggle.

"No…" She responded. I could practically hear her blushing over the phone.

"You did, didn't you?" I replied.

"I've been kind of frustrated since I broke up with Stefan." She declared.

"You could have called me and I would have come over and fucked you." I joked. She was silent for a moment. "Elena, I was joking."

"Have you ever slept with a girl before?" She asked me.

"I slept with you." I responded. "But if you're asking if I ever had sex with a girl, then the answer is yes."

"What was it like?" She inquired.

"Well it really isn't anything like having sex with a guy." I explained. "A girl knows how to touch you because she likes what you like. She can go as fast or as slow as you want. She can use her fingers or her tongue or something else entirely. Pretty much everything that she can do feels really good."

"I think I'm going to go downstairs and see what's for dinner." She remarked before she hastily hung up. I could tell that I had made her flustered. She was at least curious about it and possibly a little turned on. It also turned me on a bit. I then got back to reading the journal. At that point, Ben came out wearing a towel.

"Are you ready for your date?" I asked without looking up.

"Yes." He answered. He was supposed to get Bonnie hear by whatever means necessary. He got closer. "Are you going to wish me luck?"

"No." I declared. "Just get out of here."

I wasn't entirely sure what I would do with him what my mom was out of the tomb. The best solution was probably just to kill him even though I didn't like doing so. I didn't want to have any loose ends and also didn't want him to live with me and my mom. Maybe if I was lucky, he would get himself killed and I wouldn't have to do anything. He did seem like he was stupid enough to let something like that happen to him. He just didn't seem to have survival instincts.

At that point, I decided to call Jeremy again to see if I could get him to hang out with me. For some reason he seemed to think that I was a stalker. I didn't even like him like that. I just needed him to invite me into his house. I got a text from him saying to meet him at the Grill, so it looked like what I was doing was working. I headed over and made sure to grab some coffees for us. I didn't have any reason at the moment to get him drunk.

"You just couldn't live without me." I quipped.

"Well I needed to get my daily dose of cute stalker chick." He shot back.

"Funny." I retorted. "So what do you want to do?"

"We could play some pool." He suggested. "Or we could go for another round of foosball."

"Well if you don't want to do anything here, we could always go back to your house." I suggested. "I don't mean it in a sexual way. Didn't you want to show me some vampire movies?"

"Actually, you were the one who had that idea." He pointed out. "Thanks for the help with the paper by the way, I got an A."

"Well that kind of supernatural stuff is kind of my specialty." I answered. "Just don't try to do anything."

"So I guess we can head back to my place." He replied. "You wanna give me a ride?"

"Actually, I need to go back to my place first, but I can meet you there." I told him. "How about you give me your address and I'll be there soon."

"What are you bringing?" He asked.

"Some pajamas in case I have to stay the night." I remarked. I had no intention of doing so. "Don't give me that look. Haven't you ever had a sleepover with a girl before?"

"Yeah, but there weren't really pajamas involved." He answered.

"I'll see you soon." I promised.

I then headed back to the hotel room and I noticed that I had a guest. He pushed me against the wall and grabbed my neck and I threw him hard to the floor.

"Damn, you're strong for a little thing." He commented.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." I told him. I wondered how he figured out I had the journal.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"I arrived around half past comet watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb." I answered as I laid my bag down and sat on the nightstand.

"How'd you know about the spell?" He inquired.

"Emily told me. Duh." I declared.

"If you've been here the whole time then why are we just crossing paths now?" He asked as he got in my face.

"I like to use others to do my dirty work." I replied as I walked over and grabbed the journal off of the table.

"Like Logan Fell?" He responded. "Oh thanks for that by the way. Little bastard shot me."

"Logan was an idiot. We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer." I explained. "I needed his family's journal. I couldn't just let him die."

"What did you want with the Fell journal?" He questioned.

"I thought it had the location of the grimoire in it." I answered. "I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the book to Jonathan Gilbert, and according to Jonathan, he gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it."

"Sorry, I work alone." He answered. If he found it, I had ways of getting it from him.

I then headed to the Gilbert house and rang the doorbell. Jeremy answered it.

"Hey, come in." He invited. "So, what did you want to see?"

"How about you go pick something?" I suggested. "I need to go wash my face. You might just get to see what I look like without makeup."

Not long after I went upstairs, I noticed that Elena was back. I then realized how I could get Damon to give me the grimoire. I went upstairs and into her room.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"For what?" She asked. I didn't say anything and put her in a sleeper hold before taking her back to the hotel room.

So Anna kidnapped Elena. Will Elena be able to forgive her for it? What will happen in the hotel room? Please don't forget to review.


	4. Fool Me Once

I carried Elena to the hotel room and put her on my bed. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, even if I had knocked her out. I kind of wanted to have sex with her, but I knew that it was wrong in so many ways. For one, I kidnapped her to use as collateral, not as some love slave and she was still unconscious which meant I would be raping her and I didn't want to do that. Though I kind of did want to lay down and sleep next to her like I did when I rescued her. Did I feel bad for kidnapping her? Yes, but it was the only way to convince the Salvatores to help me and I needed to get my mom out of the tomb. I was about to take my clothes off and get into bed when the door opened. It was Ben, holding the unconscious witch.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied as I pulled my top down. "I see that you did your job."

"Yes, and I see that you did yours." He responded. It wasn't my job because I was the boss and I assigned work. "So where do you want me to put her?"

"Don't put her in sight." I instructed. "I don't want Elena to see her."

"How about the bathtub?" He asked.

"Sure, whatever." I remarked.

"You know I could use more recognition for this hard work." He pointed out.

"This isn't some lifetime movie." I declared. "If you want recognition, work for someone else. Now put her in the bathroom."

He went into the bedroom and I changed into my pajamas and got into bed

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" He asked. He would usually sleep with me.

"You're not supposed to sleep. You're supposed to stay here in case one of them manages to wake up and tries to escape." I explained. "Now I'm going to go to sleep. I have to be up early to check out the tomb."

"You don't even have the grimoire." He remarked.

"I'll get it." I pointed out before I went to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up and noticed that Elena was still asleep. I also noticed that she seemed to be wearing her vervain necklace. I could take it off and compel her to stay, but I didn't want Ben to have that power over her. Speaking of Ben, I went over to him and woke him up.

"Why are you sleeping?" I asked him.

"I wasn't." He denied.

"Yes you were." I declared. "If you fall asleep again and they get away, I will kill you."

I got dressed and headed out the door. I went straight to Fell's Church and went underground. There was nothing but a giant hole. It wouldn't be hard to get in and out of. I went inside and I heard some moaning and wailing. Most of them deserved to be in there, but my mother didn't. I was going to get her out tonight. It was going to happen.

I then headed back to the hotel room. Just before I could open the door, it started to open and I noticed that Elena was trying to escape. I pushed her back in.

"You idiot!" I told him.

"I told her not to move. I did that eye thing." He explained.

"You forgot vervain, you moron." I replied. "She runs with vampires."

"Anna, what's going on?" She asked me.

"I'll explain later." I told her before I pushed her into the bathroom. I then looked at Ben. "I don't know why I put up with you. Were you sleeping again?"

"I need sleep." He pointed out. "I'm not as good as going without sleep as you."

"Just tell Elena that I want to talk to her." I told him as he went to the bathroom and pushed her out. I tried to think of what to say to her. "So…"

"Anna, what's going on? Why did you kidnap me?" She asked.

"I needed to." I explained. "It was the only way I could get this to work. I need to get that tomb opened."

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" She responded.

"That bitch can burn in hell for all that I care." I answered. "This is all her fault in the first place."

"Then who's in there that you want to get out?" She asked me.

"My mother." I replied. "Katherine couldn't help herself and my mother got caught. I watched Jonathan Gilbert drag her away."

"So what do you have some kind of vendetta against my family now?" She questioned. "Were you just faking being my friend?"

"No. I never even planned on getting close to you, but then I saw your car in the road." I explained. "Noah was only supposed to help me open the tomb. We wasn't supposed to attack you and I told him no."

"Then why did you kidnap me?" She responded.

"Because I knew that Stefan and Damon would never trust me." I pointed out. "I couldn't just ask for the book. I need to make them give it to me and since both of them want to get into your pants, I figured you were a good bargaining chip. Yes, I know how sexist something like that is, but that is how it is."

"You could have just told me the truth." She told me.

"I still wouldn't have mattered." I stated. "Now, you may not be a Gilbert by blood, but it's still awkward to say that your great granddad nearly killed my mother. Anyway, you're my hostage and I need to demand my ransom."

I took out Elena's phone and called Stefan.

"Elena, where are you? Are you okay?" He asked.

"She's fine." I answered. "Tell me you have the grimoire and she will stay fine."

"I can get it." Stefan replied. I didn't actually have any intention of hurting her, but needed to make him think I would.

"Which mean your brother has it." I stated. "Well one of you better meet me in the very public town square in half an hour so we can discuss how fun it will be to work together."

I then hung up and went to get Bonnie and Ben out of the bathroom.

"I'm going out. Keep them here. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence." I stated. I hoped he wouldn't be too violent. "Oh and Elena, if you want to get changed, you can go ahead and help yourself to something."

I headed out the door and went to town square. It was a cold day. It definitely wasn't the most ideal time to open the tomb.

"Anna!" I heard Jeremy call to me. He ran over to me before I could avoid him. "Where you'd go last night?"

"I had to leave. I told your sister to tell you." I answered.

"I haven't seen her." He replied.

"Well I gotta go." I stated.

"Do you want to go to a party with me?" He asked. "I know it's a little weird and you're a little weird, but I like you."

"Jeremy, I don't like you that." I explained. "I really don't even like guys much at all."

To be honest, I only turned Ben because I couldn't get to Vicki Donovan before the Salvatores did and she was killed the next day.

"Oh okay." He responded.

I then went over to a bench.

"Crushes are hard to deal with." Damon remarked as he sat next to me.

"Well I think I prefer Elena." I told him. I was mostly saying it to mess with him. "So did you bring the grimoire?"

"I wouldn't bring it so you take it from me." He pointed out. "That would be stupid. You know Stefan will be looking for and Elena."

"Yeah, but if he gets too close, I'd have to kill him." I stated. "It would be easier if we just worked together."

"So when do you want to do this?" He asked.

"Tonight." I answered. "I have the witch, so I need you to bring the book."

"Fine." He agreed.

I then headed back to the room and noticed that the door was wide open. That didn't seem to be a good sign. I was right. Elena and Bonnie were gone but Ben was hiding in the shadows with his hood up.

"You fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You had one job and you blew it."

"It was Stefan. He came here and rescued them." Ben tried to explain.

"I don't care." I stated as I grabbed him. "I told you what would happen if they escaped."

I then took him outside and watched him burn to ash. I still had a bit of a problem. I didn't have any leverage. Well I did have one thing. Damon wanted to get into the tomb as badly as I did. I just needed to be there when he opened it. It would work.

Another thing that I had noticed was that Elena's clothes were on the floor, so she had taken some more of mine. Well it showed me that she didn't hate me for what I did. I still didn't know what the state of our relationship would be after this. If someone kidnapped me, I would have a hard time forgiving them, even if they were one of my friends, probably especially if they were one of my friends. I was pretty sure that I wanted to kiss her again, but I doubted that she felt the same.

Of course, the major goal was still getting my mom out of the tomb. There was no guarantee that she would even want to stay here, so whatever growing feelings I had for Elena might end up be a moot point.

I was pretty anxious about what was about to happen. I hadn't seen my mom in 146 years. I didn't know what I was going to say to her. She had a lot to learn about the new century. I would probably have to be the one to teach her about it.

After dark, I headed to the church and noticed that there were a lot of people there. It looked like the party was at the cemetery. Why would anyone throw a party at a cemetery? Talk about not having respect for the dead.

I walked over towards the tomb and noticed that Stefan was outside and also that there seemed to be a set of stairs instead a crevasse. I would bet that would be the result of a spell.

"Hello, Stefan." I greeted him. "It's been awhile."

"I can't let you go in there." He told me. He was acting like he had the power to stop me.

"How are you going to stop me?" I asked. He then pointed a flamethrower at me. He wouldn't be able to hit me with it, but I figured I should reason with him.

"Now that's a little extreme. I was never going to hurt Elena." I explained. "I was just saying that so you would help me open the tomb. I just want to get my mom back. I don't even want to let any of the others out."

"Fine, you can go." He relented. Stefan's compassion was a bit of a weakness for him.

I walked into the tomb and began to look. I noticed Elena spinning around like she had a sense of vertigo, probably from seeing all of the rotting vampires. I caught her as she fell back. She was wearing a black cardigan over a dress with black and white striped long sleeves and a black tattered skirt with tights and sneakers.

"I've got you." I told her.

"Thanks." She replied. "Do you want help finding your mom?"

"Sure, even though you don't know what she looks like." I pointed out as we began to walk. I then found her against the wall. "Mother."

"How do you get her to wake up?" Elena asked.

"She is awake, but in order to regain mobility, she needs blood." I answered before looking at her. "Please don't scream."

I bit into Elena's wrist and covered her mouth before putting the wrist into my mother's mouth. I slowly watched as the color returned to my mom's skin and removed Elena's wrist.

"Thank you." I declared. "I don't know if I'll see you again, but I really hope that you'll be able to forgive me for this. I don't want you to stay mad at me."

So Anna got Pearl out and she killed Ben herself. It looks like she still has a chance with Elena. Please don't forget to review.


	5. A Few Good Men

Things were a bit different. My mom had a planned that involved us staying in Mystic Falls. Currently, we were in the hotel room. I was just glad that I still had a chance with Elena, if she was even into me that way.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Well this setting is not going to be sufficient." She answered. "We need to find an actual location, somewhere with a person that can prevent vampires from entering with permission."

"Well we can start looking for something today." I suggested. "Did you have a place in mind?"

"It needs to be somewhere secluded where we don't have to worry about any neighbors." She responded. "Do you know if the old Fell house is still standing?"

"It is. Did you want to live there or something?" I asked.

"It would be fitting to take back what was taken from us." She responded.

"I think that something like that would attract too much attention." I countered. "I do know of an old house in the woods. There might be someone living there, which would be easier than having to find a human border. We can go and check it out today. I just need to get dressed first."

"It's going to take me a while to get used to you dressing like that." She told me. "So take me to this house."

I took her to this cottage in the woods. It was quaint and would be a nice place to live. It definitely had more space than my hotel room, even if it didn't come with free breakfast. We walked to the door and my mom knocked on it.

"Can I help you?" A middle-aged woman asked us.

"I'm Pearl and this is my daughter Annabelle. _You're going to invite us in."_ Mom compelled.

"Please come in." The woman invited before we stepped inside.

" _You're going to do whatever I say."_ Mom added. "So tell me, what's your name?"

"Samantha, Samantha Gibbons." She answered. "What would you like me to do?"

"Well I'm thirsty right now." Mom admitted. "Give me your wrist to drink from, Miss Gibbons."

Miss Gibbons held out her wrist and Mom bit into it. I looked away. I still didn't like the idea of drinking directly from a human. I really didn't even understand the need when there were blood bags. Of course, I hadn't exactly explained that part to her yet. I really hadn't given her much of a history lesson yet. I needed to do that but I wasn't sure when I would get the chance to.

"You should go pack up your things, Annabelle." She suggested. "I'm going to investigate the tomb."

I wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that. Surely they would have either closed the tomb or killed all of the other vampires inside. I couldn't help but wonder how Damon felt when he found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. I imagined that it was a mixture of shock, confusion, and probably a little bit of anger.

He was actually there as soon as I got to the hotel room. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"You knew that Katherine wasn't in the tomb, didn't you?" He declared. "Answer me before I rip your heart out."

"Damon, she doesn't care about you." I responded. "She was in New York in the 70s, where you were and she didn't do anything. She doesn't care about you."

With that, he eased on his grip and I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry if the truth hurts." I told him. With that, he ran out and I began to pack. I decided that I would bring the blood that I had in the fridge with me. It would be good for showing my mom that she didn't need to drink from people.

When I got to the house, I noticed that it was more than just my mom and Miss Gibbons there. There was another vampire.

"Bethanne?" I asked as I looked her over. "What are you doing here?"

"I let her out of the tomb." Mom responded as she walked into the room. "I would have let Harper out, but he seems to have already escaped. The others will have to wait until after nightfall."

"Why are you letting them out?" I questioned.

"They don't deserve to be in there, Annabelle." She told me. I was pretty sure that some of them did. "I want this to be a place where they can stay."

Needless to say, that was not what I was intending when I let my mom out of the tomb. I wanted it to be just us. I did not want some sort of vampire hostel. The house was big, but it wasn't big enough for 28 vampires and a human. I needed my own space and I didn't want to share a bathroom with anyone else. I sighed because it looked like I didn't have a say in it.

I hadn't even had time to pick out a room. I didn't know why my mom had to do this. We didn't need to let the other vampires out of the tomb. All they would end up doing was cause trouble that I wasn't looking for. I could tell that some of them were going to want revenge on the people who put them in there, even though all of them were dead, except for Katherine who was not in the town.

What I wanted to do was talk to Elena, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to do that. I would have to do it in secret since I doubted that my mom would want me to hang out with anyone with the last name of Gilbert. She always was bad at holding grudges and I had a feeling that she would over something like that, especially since it caused her to be locked up for 145 years.

It was Saturday when I finally got the chance to go out. The house was pretty crowded and I definitely didn't like it. I felt like I was suffocating in there with all of those vampires around.

I decided to go over to Elena's house. I found that she was outside.

"Hi." I replied. She then jumped.

"I didn't expect you to just show up." She replied.

"It's kind of what I do." I pointed out. "Plus I couldn't exactly call. My mom has been hovering a bit."

"What is that like?" She asked.

"Let's just say that it hasn't exactly gone as I planned." I remarked. I figured that I should withhold the information that all of the vampires were out because I didn't want her to tell anyone. Yes I knew that she couldn't tell the Salvatores, but I didn't want her to tell Bonnie. Now that I thought of it, I figured I should probably remove that compulsion

"What are you two doing out here?" Elena's aunt Jenna interrupted. "It's cold out here. You're Anna, right, Jeremy's friend?"

"Yes." I remarked before I went inside.

"So you said that you were going to do some digging on my birth mother, so did you dig?" Elena asked.

Jenna told us that Elena's birth mother was registered under the name of Isobel Peterson, but she didn't think that it was her real name and that Peterson was a friend named Trudie and Isobel's real name was Flemming.

"There's something else you should know." Jenna added. "Alaric's wife was from this area and was also named Isobel."

"Was?" Elena asked. I had a pretty good idea what Jenna meant by it.

"She died." Jenna replied. Yup, that was it. We then went to Elena's room.

"I can't believe that your birth mother is your teacher's dead wife." I stated.

"Jenna never said that they were the same person." She pointed out.

"Well I do think that they are the same person." I replied. "So are you going to see this Trudie person?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I want to find out if she's dead." She admitted.

"Well it would be closure." I remarked. "It wouldn't be the ending that you want, but it would still be an ending."

"I guess you're right." She agreed.

"So I really am sorry for what happened." I replied. "I wish I could have done it differently."

"You did it for your mom and I can't fault you for that." She responded. "So do you want to come with me?"

"I don't think that I can, but maybe we could hang out some more later?" I suggested.

"Well I'm going to this charity bachelor auction tonight. Maybe you could go with me." She responded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I agreed. I would need to stop by the hospital and pick up more blood.

That night, I headed back to the Gilbert house. Jenna let me in and told me that Elena was in her room. I was wearing a sleeveless red and black corset dress with a leather jacket, black thigh socks and knee boots.

I walked inside to see Elena was standing there…in her bra and panties.

"Hey, I'm almost ready. Which dress do you think I should wear?" She asked. I tried to look them over but couldn't get too good of a view of either one because I was too distracted.

"Uh, I like the black." I stated.

"Of course you do." She said with a giggle before she began to put it on and I stopped staring. "So are you interested in finding yourself a bachelor?"

"No, I'm only going to support the town that I live in." I replied.

"Does that mean you're staying?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." I confirmed. "My mom wants to live here."

"Well I'm glad that you're not leaving." She told me.

"I'm glad I'm not either. I like it here." I replied. "So we should probably get going."

"Yeah, so you're kind of my date for the night." She joked. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to go on a real date with her. I didn't know if she would be interested, not just because I was a girl, but because I was a vampire.

"Do I get a kiss?" I asked. I had decided to play along.

"Maybe if you're good." She replied. "Just remember to keep your hands above my waist."

"I doubt there will be any time for that." I said before she took my hand and we headed to the Grill.

So when the auction started, I couldn't help but notice that Damon was up there with Alaric and two other guys, one who was a plumber. So it was basically three losers, Alaric, and an asshole.

Mrs. Lockwood was emceeing the event. I wasn't quite sure why they couldn't have gotten a single woman to do it. Maybe it was because she was a much better public speaker than Sheriff Forbes, but still seeing a married woman fawn over a bunch of men was creepy.

When it came Damon's turn to speak, he basically admitted that he was the one who killed Elena's birth mother in front of everyone. Sure, he was cryptic in it, but he was also obvious to anyone that knew what he was talking about. He was a dick.

Elena ran out and I decided to follow her.

"Elena, are you okay?" I asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She responded. "That man, I saw him outside of Trudie Peterson's house today."

I looked across the street to see a shady-looking man.

"Hey you!" I called to him. "Get out of here."

"I have a message for you." He stated. Before I could respond and ask who the message was from, he continued talking. "Stop looking. She doesn't want to know you."

"Isobel?" Elena asked in surprise. Damon hadn't killed her. He had turned her into a vampire.

"Do you understand?" He asked.

"Did Isobel send you?" She questioned.

"Elena, he's been compelled." I explained.

"Do you understand?" He repeated.

"Yes." Elena replied. She seemed to be in shock about what had just transpired.

"Good." The man said. "I'm done now."

He then stepped into the street and was promptly flattened by a car. I imagined that Isobel had compelled him to kill himself once the message was received.

That night, I went home and before I could say anything to my mom, there was a knock at the door. Harper was standing outside.

"Pearl, it's Harper." Bethanne declared.

"Miss Gibbons." Mom said as she summoned our border. "This man is a friend of mine. May he come in?"

"Any friend of Pearl's is a friend of mine." Miss Gibbons replied. "Please come in."

So Anna and Elena enacted a famous Delena scene and Anna moved into her new house, which is very crowded. Please don't forget to review.


	6. There Goes the Neighborhood

I walked downstairs. By now, I was beginning to get used having all of the vampires in the house. I didn't like it, but I was getting used to it. I had also accepted that there was nothing that I could do about it. One of the vampires was getting a haircut even though being desiccated stopped your hair from growing. He probably just wanted a change. I saw Bethanne dancing with some of the other females. I didn't know a lot of their names because I never cared to learn them. I didn't want to learn them. I wanted them to leave.

"Hey Bethanne." I greeted because I felt like being nice. I noticed some of them were watching TV, but didn't know how to change the channel, so I went over and showed them because it was annoying. I then walked into the dining room and noticed Frederick feeding from Miss Gibbons. I never liked that guy.

"Hello Anna, would you like some?" Miss Gibbons asked.

"No." I declared. I then looked at her. " _Why don't you go upstairs and wash up."_

I then walked into the kitchen where I found that my mother and Harper had my phone. Now Harper I liked, because he was a good guy. She was trying to teach him how to text. I needed my phone when I went out. Harper ended up pushing the voicemail button and dropped it on the table.

"Hey, Anna. I need to talk to you about the other night. Call me." Elena's message said. I quickly grabbed the phone.

"Sorry, did I break it?" Harper asks.

"No." I told him.

"Who was that?" Mom questioned. I hadn't told her about Elena. I had no intention to.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Harper asked.

"No." I lied. "I need my phone."

"So what do you think?" Mom asked. She was wearing a woman's suit.

"Very respectable." I declared. She was meeting with Elena's aunt to see about buying her old shop back. It wasn't in use because it had belonged her father before he died.

"That's the goal." She stated. "I can't say that I miss corsets."

"Where are you going?" Frederick asked.

"We have some business in town. We'll be back as soon as we can." Mom declared. I would have told him it was none of his business. "I trust that I can count on you to keep an eye on things."

"So, I'm the babysitter now." He replied.

"Frederick, if this is going to work, we have to cooperate." She stated.

"So you say." Frederick quipped.

"I'll watch things, Miss Pearl." Harper volunteered.

"Thank you, Harper." She replied before we left.

Of course, the first place that we were going was not to check out the property. We had another stop to make. We had to go pay a visit to the Salvatores. There were some things that we needed to discuss with them. Since they didn't have anyone to keep us out, we walked in and my mom took a seat in a chair. Eventually, Damon walked into the room.

"Hello Damon." Mom greeted him.

"Ever hear of knocking?" He quipped.

"An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here." She said as she got up. "Is it just you and your brother?"

"Yeah, how do you keep out unwanted vampires?" I asked.

"Kill them." Damon replied as he grabbed Mom by the neck. She was lifted his hand off of her and threw him to the ground.

"Have a seat, Damon." She ordered. He sat down on the couch. "I was hoping we could have a word."

"Sure." Damon agreed.

"We've taken up residence just outside of town." Mom explained. "It'll suffice for now."

"All 26 vampires?" Damon asked.

"Some, not all." She corrected. I had no idea where the rest of them were, but I really didn't care.

"How'd they get out of the tomb?" Damon questioned.

"Obviously, the witch messed that part up." I responded.

"I understand from Annabelle that the Founding Families still have a secret council and you're a part of it." She remarked.

"That's ridiculous." He said as he tried to laugh it off.

"I've been in town since the comet, Damon." I stated. "I'm up to speed."

"And so am I and now that you've infiltrated the council, I'm going to need a list of everyone who's on it." She declared.

The longer things went on, the more I couldn't help but be annoyed. Mom tried to bribe Damon with Katherine, which I surely hoped that she wasn't serious about. The only reason that I wanted Katherine back in town was if I got the opportunity to kill her. Damon refused the offer and my mom decided to gouge his eyes out, which I had to say that I enjoyed.

From there, we went to meet with Jenna at the building.

"Miss Somers." Mom greeted her.

"Yes, hi, Pearl." Jenna declared as she shook my mom's hand.

"Hi, this is my daughter Annabelle." Mom introduced.

"Of course, Jeremy's friend." She replied.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Somers." I responded.

"Please, call me Jenna." She declared. "This property was my brother-in-law's family for generations, it was one of the original structures of Mystic Falls. It used to be one of those old-fashioned drug store things that sold magic potions or something."

"An apothecary, you don't say." Mom replied with a smile. At that moment, I got a text from Elena.

" _Wanna come over?"_ It read. I decided to use the opportunity to slip away and headed over to her house.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" She questioned. "I know it's short notice and it's cool if you have plans."

"Are you asking me on a date?" I replied.

"Well, kind of, at least being my date." She stammered. "You see my friend Caroline wants me to hang out with her and her boyfriend tonight and she suggested that I bring Stefan, but I don't want to bring Stefan. So I guess I am asking you to be my date."

"I'm not really dressed for a date." I pointed out.

"That's why I'm gonna let you borrow something." She remarked. "Come upstairs with me."

"I'm keeping my scarf." I told her.

A few minutes later, I was in a dress with a one bodice with black rhinestones on it and a black skirt with a purple cardigan.

"You look good." She told me.

"I feel uncomfortable." I told her. I really didn't like wearing clothes like this.

"I know it's not your usual style, but I didn't have anything like that." She remarked. "Now come on. We can't keep them waiting."

"You owe me so much for this." I muttered.

We then headed to the Grill where we met up with Caroline Forbes and her boyfriend Matt, who was also Elena's ex. I could see why she wanted me around.

"I thought you were bringing Stefan." Caroline stated.

"I never said that." Elena pointed out. "Anyway, this is Anna and these are my friends Caroline and Matt."

"Hi." I greeted them.

"Weren't you at the bachelor auction last week?" Caroline asked. She seemed to have a good eye for detail.

"Yes I was." I answered. I didn't know what else to say.

"So how did you two meet?" Matt asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you at school before."

"That's because I'm homeschooled." I declared. "Anyway, I found Elena when she hit a vampire in the middle of the road."

"What?" Caroline replied in confusion.

"I'm kidding." I replied with a smile. "We met here actually."

Before I could say anything, I heard a loud laughter and I saw that Jenna, Damon and Matt's mom were having drinks. It seemed that his eyes were better.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Matt remarked.

So the dinner was okay. The food was good, but it was hard to dine with them in the restaurant. I was surprised that no one had said anything to the manager.

After we ate, we headed to the pool table. They were still drinking. I couldn't believe that they were having so much.

"At least they're having fun." Caroline quipped.

"They're drunk." Elena deadpanned.

"Hey, you guys remember when we got really drunk here after Homecoming?" Matt asked. I had a feeling they would tell me.

"Yes." Caroline replied with a laugh.

"Unfortunately, my parents were seated in the booth next to us and they spotted us, so I came with the idea to sneak away by pretending to be choking, but since he was a doctor, my dad jumped into action. I slipped on the floor as we tried to run and I got stitches, a massive hangover and I was grounded from seeing this one for a week." Elena explained. It sounded like she had a particularly epic fail.

From there, Elena and Caroline went to the bathroom and I was left with the awkwardness of Matt.

"So hey." I replied. I didn't know what else to say to him.

"Are you and Elena dating or something?" He asked. I wasn't sure why that was the first place that he went. Though, considering that we were both dressed up like we were on a date, it probably wasn't that far off of an assumption.

"No. We're friends." I answered. I kind of wondered what it would be like to date her, but I didn't know if she was willing to see me that way. I knew that she was interested, at least subconsciously because she wouldn't have kissed me otherwise, but I didn't know how to make her like me consciously.

At that point, Elena and Caroline came out of the bathroom. Elena looked a little spooked.

"Is everything okay?" Caroline asked.

"Matt is cheating." I explained.

"No need, I'm awesome." Matt declared.

"Are you okay?" I asked Elena.

"I'm fine." She answered before showing me a message saying 'That man called me Katherine.' I looked up, but whoever it was had left.

We decided that since Matt's mom was at the Grill, we would go to his house. Elena and I got there first and we waited outside of the house.

"So had you ever him before?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

"What did he look like?" I followed.

"He had dark hair and a goatee." She answered. That really wasn't useful information. "Do you know him?"

"I don't know based on that description." I admitted. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, but he seemed to believe that I wasn't her." She replied.

"Well maybe I should just take you home." I offered.

"No, I don't want this night to end just because of some guy." She told me. "Let's just go inside. Also, I should be taking you home."

"No, I want to go back to your house and I can get home on my own." I told her. At that point, Matt's truck pulled into the driveway.

His house really wasn't that big, but it looked like an okay house.

"So this is home. I know it's not much." Matt remarked.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." I commented. Everything seemed to be in working order. I then noticed something on the shelf. It was a red model Mustang Shelby. I used to have a car like it. "Wow, this is so cool."

"I did the entire series when I was 9." He explained. "I always wanted to own a car like it. Remember that old Camaro your dad used to own, Elena?"

"No." Elena answered. It seemed like she was lying for some reason. We then heard something crash in the doorway and we saw Damon making out with Matt's mom against the wall. It led to us taking Caroline home. I then went home myself.

Once I got home, I got in a fight with my mom. Apparently Frederick and Bethanne had gone out and only Bethanne came back because they attacked the Salvatores. Frederick must have been the guy that she had seen.

Anyway, I decided to go back to the Gilbert house and checked to see if Elena was okay. She was dressed for bed in a tank top and girls' boxer shorts.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"There was something I forgot to give you." I remarked before I pressed my lips against hers.

So Anna and Elena went on a date or at least a double date. They went back to Matt's house since there was no reason to go to the boarding house. Also Anna kissed Elena. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Let the Right One In

Elena and I were currently in her bedroom and it was raining. I had decided that I would stay over.

"I love storms." I told her.

"Is it because of the lack of sunlight?" She asked.

"Well that is a part of it, but I also love the sound of running water." I answered.

"So did you kiss me because you wanted to date or something?" She questioned.

"Yes. I like you, Elena. I'm not supposed to, but I do." She replied.

"Because I'm a girl?" She responded.

"Because you're a Gilbert." I corrected. "My mom doesn't know that I like girls, but she would definitely be more upset about your last name than she would of your gender. She is still holding a bit of a grudge. So what about you? Do you want to date me?"

"Well I've never been on a date with a girl before." She stated. I looked at her. "Okay, so last night was my first. I just don't know what I'm feeling for you right now."

"Do you want to find out?" I asked as I got closer.

"I guess so." She remarked. "I don't have to have sex with you, do I?"

"No, we can wait until you're ready for that, if you ever are." I replied. "Maybe it would be best for us just to get some sleep right now."

"Do you need something to wear to bed?" She asked.

"I was probably just going to sleep in my underwear if that's alright with you." I told her as I started to take my dress off.

"Let me lock the door." She replied before she got up. I wasn't sure why but then I figured that she didn't want her brother or aunt to walk in on us in bed together, even it was innocent.

In the morning, I woke up to the sound of Elena's phone going off.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I need to talk to you." Stefan remarked.

"Okay, we're talking." Elena said.

"Can you come over?" He requested.

"Can you please just tell me over the phone?" Elena replied.

"The tomb vampires got out and two of them attacked us last night." Stefan explained. I had a good idea which two. "We managed to kill one of them."

"Do you need me to do anything?" Elena asked.

"No, we're working on it." Stefan replied. "You can stay at home."

Elena then hung up and looked at me.

"Did you know about this?" She asked me.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?" I questioned with a blush. "They're kind of living with me, but I didn't know that they were going to attack and it wasn't even my idea. It was my mom's to let them out. I seriously wanted it to just be the two of us. Please don't be mad at me."

"You had nothing to do with letting them out?" She asked. I nodded. "And you had nothing to do with them attacking Stefan?"

I nodded again.

"Then I guess it's not your fault." She replied. "I just want to know why you didn't think to tell me sooner."

"Because I thought you would be mad at me." I stated. "I knew you were still getting over the whole kidnapping thing and I didn't want to make you angry."

"Didn't you think I would be angry when I found out?" She questioned.

"I wanted to keep it off as long as possible." I admitted. "I'm sorry."

"We have to do something about this." Elena stated. "Do you think you could talk to your mom about it?"

"I could try, but I don't know if she'll listen." I replied. "I'll talk to her about it later. We should do something together today."

"What do you want to do?" She responded as she started to get dressed.

"I think we could go to the Grill and get some lunch." I suggested before I realized a problem. "I probably should have brought a change of clothes."

"You can borrow something else of mine." She replied as she put on a Russian blue sweater and black jeans. "Now let's see if we can find something for you to wear."

She went into her closet and pulled out a white long-sleeved dress with a pleated skirt with a black hem.

"You can pair it with some knee socks and a nice scarf." She suggested.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. I would definitely need to get used to Elena's sense of style. She didn't have a lot of girly clothes and not a lot of dark clothes either. "Let's just go to lunch."

Once we got to the Grill, I texted my mom. She said that it would be okay for me to out for a little bit and I would meet her later.

"So I'm not meeting my mom until later, so we have a little bit of time for a date." I responded. "Just FYI, I'm not introducing you as my girlfriend."

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well, we're going to start with how I think a date should start." I replied. "We're going to eat."

We headed to a table and sat down. I decided to order some ribs. The thing that I liked most about living in the South was the ribs. There was basically no food on Earth that was better than barbecue and I could say that as someone who had tried most of the food on Earth.

"You know I never pegged you as a barbecue kind of girl." She admitted.

"What kind of food did you think that I ate?" I questioned.

"I kind of expected you to be a vegan or something." She replied.

"Ew, no." I responded. "Humans were meant to eat meat. I grew up eating meat and I cannot understand how someone can just reject their nature just because they don't like the idea of animals being killed. That's one of the principles of natural selection."

"Okay." She remarked.

"Sorry for the rant, but I really don't like vegetarians." I explained. "So you ordered the chicken parmesan, right?"

"Yeah, it's kind of my favorite." She replied. "Stefan made some for me one time."

"Well I could probably make some for you some time too." I offered.

"Are all vampires good cooks?" She asks.

"No, but when you're moving around a lot, sometimes you want to learn a skill and I thought cooking would be a good idea. I can also make authentic Chinese dishes. Did you know most Chinese food was invented by Americans?"

"I think I did hear that." Elena replied. "So by authentic Chinese dishes, do you mean, you know…dogs?"

"No." I replied. "I can prepare all sorts of different kinds of rice and noodles, though."

"I think I'd rather have some of your cultural food instead." She stated. "So were you born in China?"

"I already told you that I was born in England." I responded. "My mother was a concubine. I told you this the day that we met."

"I blacked out a lot of that day." She reminded. Yes, she had drank a lot, so I could forgive her.

"So have you ever been attracted to a girl before?" I decided to ask her.

"Well there this one time at a sleepover with Caroline and we kissed, but that was just a tiny crush." She answered.

"Well I hope I'm not just a tiny crush." I teased her with a smile.

"No, you're something else. I just don't know what yet." She replied. Before I could say anything, Damon walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked him.

"You've been avoiding me. Why are you here with her? Are you on a date or something?" He responded with a grin.

"Yes, so tell me what you want." Elena demanded.

"Have you seen Stefan? I've tried to call him and he won't answer." Damon explained. That was a bit odd. Elena took out her phone and called him.

"Straight to voicemail." Elena remarked. I had a bad feeling about that. "Where could he be?"

"I bet your girlfriend knows." Damon replied.

"Look, I don't want to leave now." I stated. I handed him a sheet of paper. "Here's my address. Go there."

I hoped that I wouldn't have to get involved in some kind of rescue mission. I didn't feel strongly one way or the other about Stefan, but I was pretty sure Elena wouldn't want him to die.

Damon left and I was left with Elena.

"Do you really think that they took him?" She asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I do know that if they did, they would probably want him to suffer."

"You did know that man from last night, didn't you?" She responded.

"I can't be sure because I didn't see him, but I'm pretty sure his name is Frederick." I declared. "He never should have gotten out of the tomb and he wants revenge."

"You really should have told me about this stuff." She stated.

"Like I said, I was afraid you would be mad." I pointed out.

"Well I am." She remarked. "These people could kill Stefan,"

"I know and I'll do whatever I can to…" I said before I noticed my mom had walked in. "So you end with a right and that is how you get to Applebee's."

I walked away and Elena looked confused and I decided to text her saying that my mom was there. At that point, Damon came to take her away. I was sad our date was cut short.

I didn't really have much of a chance to talk to my mother because she was busy talking to Mayor Lockwood. She was flirting with him to get information and he was buying into it. It was kind of gross considering that he was married. Elena wasn't answering my texts either. I was bored. I couldn't even sneak away from the restaurant to help her with whatever she needed help with because she was keeping a close eye on me. I finally went to the bathroom because her constant looking over was freaking me out a little.

I was washing my hands when she came in and I saw a stern look on her face. She was pissed about something. She seemed to be pissed at me. I could only imagine why. I gulped.

"Elena Gilbert?" She asked angrily. "After everything that happened, you are making eyes at Elena Gilbert, who is not only a girl, but a Gilbert. Her family put me in that tomb."

"That doesn't mean that she'll make the same choices." I pointed out.

"When she finds out what you are…" She started before I decided to cut her off. She was so jaded.

"She does know." I explained. "She knows what I am, about the tomb, the Salvatores, even that fed you her blood and she still likes me. She likes me and wants to be with me."

I didn't know if that was entirely true, but it sounded better that way. Then she did something that surprised me. She slapped me. I grabbed my cheek in pain.

She then grabbed my hand and we walked out the door. I knew that I was in trouble. I needed some kind of distraction prevent her from punishing me and trying to take away my daylight ring.

Fortunately, I got one, we found a group of vampires huddled outside the house.

"What is going on here?" Mom asked. We then went inside the house and saw several vampire bodies with Damon and Mr. Saltzman inside. "What have you done?"

"What have I done?" Damon challenged. "Your friends attacked us and kidnapped my brother. This arrangement we have isn't going to work if you can't keep your team of vampires in check."

That night, I decided to visit Elena to see if she was okay. I also felt like I needed to apologize to her. She jumped again when she saw me.

"Why can't you just come in through the front door?" She asked as she grabbed her chest.

"I needed to talk to you." I admitted. "I'm really sorry for bailing on you. I was right. My mom hates you without ever even meeting you. The thing is her feelings about you don't change the way that I feel about you. In fact, she made me realize that I love you Elena."

So Anna was not to help save Stefan because she was busy having a confrontation with her mother but she does love Elena who is at least trying. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Under Control

It had been a few days. Things were a little bit weird. One thing that I was sure I was going to do was go to school. I wasn't going to let my mom tell me that I couldn't go. I had actually spent the night with Elena so I could be ready for my first day. By that, I meant that I had slept in her bed, not that we had had sex. I knew that she wasn't ready for that and I was okay with waiting until she was ready. I was pretty sure that she didn't understand what sex between two girls was like. I was pretty sure most people didn't unless they had actually seen it.

Anyway, I had brought a change of clothes with me. I was pretty sure that Elena didn't have a problem with me wearing her clothes, but I liked my own clothes better. I wore a purple corset over a black sweater with a blue pleated skirt and black tights with black boots. I liked having a sense of style that was all my own. Besides, I was making a statement on my first day of school, I wondered if Elena would be okay with me holding her hand.

"Jeremy, it's time to go or we're leaving without you." Elena called upstairs. She then opened the door to reveal an older man. He seemed to be about Jenna's age. "Uncle John."

"Elena." He greeted her.

"It's good to see you." Elena said. It seemed like she was lying. "This is my friend, Anna."

I didn't like her use of the word friend, but I didn't expect her to come out and say that we were in a relationship right away, even to her family, let alone to this guy that I had never met.

"John, you made it." Jenna remarked. She seemed to be full of disdain for him.

"I said I'd be in by noon." John declared.

"Uncle John, what's up?" Jeremy replied. He didn't seem to dislike the guy.

"Now, Jeremy." Elena remarked.

Once we got to school and I was registered, I decided to talk to Elena about Uncle John.

"He's always been the black sheep of the family." Elena states. "He's an ass and no one likes him. "He's not around much and mostly off of the stock market and funds from our family's past. The Gilberts have always been fairly rich."

"That's not entirely true." I stated. "All of the Founding Families except for the Lockwoods got rich off of the possessions of the tomb vampires. That old office of your dad's: that used to be my mom's apothecary."

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's an old medicine shop." I answered. "The point is it was my mom's and Jonathan Gilbert took it from her. That's why she's trying to buy it back from your family."

"Well I don't think Jenna has any objection in selling it." Elena declared. "I wish you would let me meet your mom."

"It wouldn't go well." I pointed out. "I'm not even entirely sure that she wouldn't try to kill you."

"Are you sure that she would be that bad?" She retorted.

"I don't know." I answered. "So how's Stefan doing?"

"I haven't really seen him that much since the other day." She explained. "Do you think that he'll be okay."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if there was some post-traumatic stress disorder involved." I stated.

"Do you think that could happen to a vampire?" She asked. I couldn't help but wonder how much she really knew about post-traumatic stress disorder.

"It could happen to anyone who experienced a traumatic event." I remarked. I would think that being kidnapped and tortured would count as traumatic, even though I wasn't entirely sure what Stefan had been through. "Though, I can't say that Stefan has that. Did he say anything at all to you?"

"He said that he needed some time to recuperate." She answered.

"Then it would probably be best to give it to him." I opined. I wasn't going to admit it, but I was still afraid of Elena leaving me to get back with Stefan. I didn't want to be burned by another girl.

That night, I was at home. Elena was trying to talk to Stefan and I figured that I should trust her. Trust went a long way in a relationship. I wasn't going to say that she couldn't hang out with her ex, especially when my housemates were the ones who did it to him. The good news was that it was just me, my mother and Harper now. Harper was different from the rest of them. He was loyal to my mother. He was a former slave and soldier, so he knew a few things about loyalty.

"So how was school?" He asked.

"It was fine." I answered.

"You know I wish I had gotten a chance to go to school." Harper admitted. "But when you grew up like I did, you didn't really get the chance."

"Well if you want, there's a college not too far from here." I offered.

"I'm not sure if I'll do that." He answered. At that point, my mom walked in the door and I could tell that she was visibly upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It seems that the sale has been halted because another owner has objected to it," She stated. Could that be John? Well I could see why people didn't like him very much.

I decided to call Elena to see how everything was going.

"Hey." She answered.

"So did you talk to Stefan?" I asked.

"He said that he was okay, but he seemed kind of off." She explained. "When I was saving him, I had to give him some of my blood. Do you think that's what causing him to act so strange?"

"I don't know. I don't really know Stefan." I replied. "As much as you're not going to like it, I think you need to talk to someone who does."

"Don't say it." She remarked.

"Okay, I won't, but you're still going to need to talk to him." I said. "So was there anything else that you want to talk about?"

"Mr. Saltzman showed me a paper that Jeremy wrote about vampires." She explained. "Did you tell him anything?"

"I told him a few legends and gave him some facts about the town, but if you're asking me if I told that vampires exist or told him I'm a vampire, then no I did not do either of those. I don't think that he thinks vampires are real, but maybe you should just talk to him about it."

"I'm not entirely sure how to talk to him." She admitted. "We used to be a lot closer, but then our mom and dad died. I haven't even told him that I'm adopted yet."

"Well maybe that would be a good place to start." I suggested. "You don't have to tell him everything, but let him know that he can talk to you."

"I hope that's going to work." She replied. "So do you want to go the Founder's Day Kickoff Party with me tomorrow?"

"Sure." I agreed.

The next day, I woke up at 9:00. For some reason, there was no school. I was pretty sure that it had to do with the kickoff party. It seemed like there were benefits to living in a small town. A bigger city would never go for something like that.

I really didn't do much during the day. Elena was out with Jeremy and I didn't really see the need to make more friends. Out of the other people that I knew, Matt was grieving because they found his sister's body and Caroline was visiting her gay dad in Memphis.

When it came time for the party, I wore a black beaded long-sleeved dress. I tried to convince my mom to come because it would give her a chance to talk to some of the town's leaders, but she wasn't interested. For someone who wanted to take the town back, she didn't seem to want to do much.

The party was at the public Town Hall which meant that I didn't need to be invited in to attend. I was happy about that because it would be a real downer if I couldn't go in.

I walked inside and there I saw Stefan, who seemed to be kind of drunk.

"Hey." He greeted me. "If it isn't the girl who stole my girlfriend."

I blushed a little bit. Elena left him because he was dishonest with her.

"I'm just kidding. Lighten up." He remarked. "I think she's here somewhere."

I began to scan the room for Elena and that was when I saw her. She wore a black short-sleeved dress that showed pretty much all of her cleavage. She looked stunning in the dress. I wasn't sure why she did not wear dresses more often.

"Hey." I stated.

"You two should dance together." Stefan suggested.

"We can't dance to this." Elena remarked. It was basically elevator music.

"Then we'll just have to chance the music." Stefan declared before he walked over to the DJ. At that point, Matt's mom walked over to us.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work. I tried bribing him with 20 bucks and a blowjob, but he wouldn't budge." She explained. "He said Mrs. Lockwood has strict control over the music choices."

"Stefan can be very persuasive." Elena stated as we watched him compel the man before the music became some alternative song. At that point, Stefan came over and started to dance with Mrs. Donovan. At that point, several others began to follow their lead. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't think it's something that we should worry about right now." I commented. "I think that there is one thing we should be doing."

"What?" She asked.

"Dancing." I replied as I took her to the floor and we began to move to the music together. Did Stefan choose the playlist or something because another alternative song began to play? Maybe it was some playlist that the DJ liked to listen to.

At that point, I spun Elena and spun her a little too hard because she spun into some guy.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit clumsy." Elena stated.

"Then get off the dancefloor." He commanded.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." I ordered.

"Fuck off, Dyke." He replied. I wasn't even gay. I was bi.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." Stefan remarked.

"Whatever." The douchebag said before he tried to leave. Stefan grabbed him.

"I think you should apologize to them." Stefan compelled. The only problem was that Stefan didn't compel him to mean it.

The rest of the night wasn't particularly eventful. Elena went to talk to Jeremy some more because apparently he was asking around about Vicki's death. That left me with Damon.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"I'm just a bit surprised to see you in a dress like that." He stated.

"Well, I'm here with Elena, so I'm not interested in you." I told him before he walked away. Just because I was bi didn't mean that I wasn't monogamous when I was in relationships. I could sleep around but not when I was officially dating someone.

Of course something eventually did happen. Matt caught Tyler Lockwood making out with his mom and he was pissed and a fight broke out which Tyler was winning easily. I then remembered what Katherine told me about the Lockwoods and that it was a full moon and put things together. Tyler had the werewolf gene and the gene was trying to get him to kill someone to activate the curse. I always wondered what would happen if a werewolf killed someone on a full moon. Would they immediately start turning or would they have to wait until the next full moon?

I then noticed that Elena was gone. It must have been important for her to leave without telling me goodbye. I tried to call her but I got no answer. I was about to go to bed when I got a call from her and answered it.

"Hi." I declared.

"I'm sorry about of the drama tonight." She apologized. "I couldn't give you the date that you deserved."

"The date was fine." I answered. "It's hard to have a good date with so many people around. I'm just glad that you were there with me. I just hope you'll be ready to come out and say you're my girlfriend soon."

So John is here and he's going to cause some problems. On the plus side, Elanna had their first dance. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Miss Mystic Falls

I was at the hospital. I was looking for some blood. I was glad that I only needed to get enough for myself, my mom and Harper now. It was how it was always supposed to be. When I got to the blood bank, I couldn't help but notice that the supply was extremely low. I was pretty sure that there were regulations that the hospital had to meet. I decided to talk to the guy in charge.

"What happened to all of the blood?" I asked.

"Who are you?" He replied. I sighed because it looked like I would have to do it the hard way.

" _Was anyone here tonight_?" I compelled him.

"Just a man around your age." He answered.

A man about my age? That didn't leave a lot of people. It could be one of the tomb vampires, but I was pretty sure that none of them were dumb enough to steal this much blood. It would come down to an addict. That left only one person. Elena did say that he was drinking human blood again.

The following day, I went to school. I wanted to tell Elena and I wanted to think of the best way to do it. I didn't want to make it seem like I was going after her ex. I was about to say something to her when Stefan pulled up. He was driving an old red car. I knew that I didn't want to call him out in front of her.

"Nice car." Elena told him.

"I figured that it was too nice to leave in the garage." Stefan replied. "So I woke up this morning feeling okay and I decided that I wanted to come back."

I had a feeling that he was okay because of the blood that he was drinking.

"Well we have to get to class." Elena replied before she dragged me away. Well, there went my plan to confront him about it. He would probably just deny it anyway. I needed to talk to someone else about it. Fortunately, there was someone that I could talk to about it.

I decided to skip last period and made a trip to the boarding house.

"You know we have a bell. You could use it." Damon quipped.

"If you're not going to bother to try to keep vampires out, then I'm just going to come in." I explained. "You know I'm sorry for what happened to Stefan. It was not my intention to hurt anyone."

"I just got through talking to John Gilbert about something your mother stole from Jonathan Sr.….Sr." He told me.

"I could ask her but you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us." I stated.

"Well I trust him even less and I don't want him to have it." He stated. I sighed. It looked like I would not be able to talk about what I wanted to talk about with him because he was being a dick as usual.

I began to walk away.

"By the way, the next time you're going to steal from the blood bank, don't take so much." He stated.

"I was at the blood bank last night, but it was already picked over by the time that I got there." I declared. "Maybe before you go around spouting accusations, you should look under your own family tree first."

With that, I went home. My mom wasn't there. I didn't know where she was, but I wasn't too concerned about it. It gave me some time to relax and think to myself. That went all out the window when my phone rang. It was Elena. I smiled.

"Hey." I answered.

"Where are you? I didn't see you after school." She told me.

"I left early because I had some things that I needed to take care of." I explained. "So, what's up?"

"After school, Caroline told me that I was on the court for Miss Mystic Falls." She explained. "Do you know what that is?"

"Yes, I know what it is. They've been doing it since 1864. I was supposed to enter, but the pageant was cancelled because of the vampire stuff." I stated. "I think I would have won."

"Well do you think that you can talk your way onto the court?" She asked.

"I'd think the people behind it would be on vervain." I stated.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to talk to them." She repeated.

I decided to give it a go and talked my way into being an alternate in case one of the other girls dropped out or was otherwise unable to be in the pageant. The easiest way to accomplish that would be to kill one of them, but I really didn't believe in murdering people to get what you want…or murdering people at all.

I did do a little research on the contestants. Other than Elena and Caroline, there were three other contestants. There was Blair Fell, who was in the pageant despite winning the last one, her cousin Tina Fell, who was arrested for DUI and the town's leaders probably thought being in the pageant would be good for rehabilitating her image. There was also Amber Bradley, who was not from a founding family and was probably only in the pageant so it wouldn't look like the girls had to be from Founding Families. I didn't see any reason to get rid of her. In fact, I went to the least deserving, which was Blair.

"Can I help you?" Blair asked me.

"Yes you can." I declared. " _You're having second thoughts about being in the pageant. It's not fair for you to be in it."_

"It's not fair for me to be in it." She repeated.

So later that evening, I found that Blair had dropped out of the pageant and I was now in. I didn't feel wrong about having her drop out because she shouldn't have been in it in the first place. She already had one sash. She didn't need another one.

The following day, I was in front of Mrs. Lockwood and two other women.

"This year's queen will have the special honor of representing the town at the 150th anniversary celebration." Mrs. Lockwood stated. "Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you."

"Well I may not have lived in this town for very long, but I have wanted to win a pageant ever since I was a little girl. I may not be charitable as some of the other girls, but I have big plans for the future." I remarked. I thought that the kind of stuff that they liked to hear. I actually had no idea how they determined the winner of the pageant. There wasn't any sort of talent competition involved.

After the interview, I was in the cafeteria with the other girls. We were learning this stupid dance. Because I had joined so late, I hadn't had time to find an escort. Yes, they were still using escorts like it was still 1864. On the plus side, I already knew the dance because it was popular in the 1860s for some reason.

One thing that I would have to do was find some generic guy to be my date. I wished that they could see the sexism of having to be escorted by a guy. Of course, I would still be in a pickle because my girlfriend was one of the other contestants. I just wished that there was some way I could go solo, but there was this dance and I would have to deal with it. I would probably be best if I picked some random guy out of the hallway and asked him…or maybe I could ask Jeremy to do it.

I then realized that there was a more pressing matter and it was that I didn't have a dress. I would have to go find a gown to wear and I had a feeling that they wouldn't like if I wore something too flashy. I still wanted to wear something that was me. I went to the dress store and found a full-length pleated black gown that started to turn red at the bottom. It was lovely and I knew that I wanted it. I probably wasn't going to win the pageant anyway since I wasn't from a Founding Family.

On the day of the pageant, I walked into the Lockwood mansion after being invited. I couldn't believe that they had so carelessly invited me in. I could tell that they were pretty bad at spotting vampires, even though we didn't exactly go around with signs over our heads. It still made me realize that the council seemed to be full of idiots.

"Why are you dressed so nicely?" Damon asked me. "Are you in the running for Miss Mystic Falls?"

"Yes, actually." I declared. He seemed surprise because I could tell that he was trying to make a joke. "I'm finally getting my chance to enter."

"Did you talk to your mom?" He responded.

"Yes, and she was looking for it." I explained. "She will let you know when she finds it."

I then went up to the green room to get ready. It wasn't really green, it was just where we did our hair and makeup. I decided that I would go with a bouffant do and keep my makeup the same.

After I was done, Elena and I went to put on our dresses. We found that Amber was already in the room.

"Hey Amber, are you okay?" Elena asked her.

"I hate being the center of attention." Amber stated. "I get panic attacks."

I thought about compelling her to calm down.

"Do you need us to leave?" Elena questioned.

"No, I just need some air." Amber stated before she walked out of the room. The two of us then put our dresses on and after we were done, Damon entered the room.

"You can't be in here." Elena told him.

"We need to talk. Has your girlfriend told me what she told you about Stefan yet?" He asked. Why did he always have to say things at the most inappropriate times?

"No." Elena said before she looked at me.

"Stefan's drinking human blood." I remarked. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd just think that I was jealous."

At that point, the door opened again. Didn't people know that we could be changing? This time it was Stefan. I decided to just walk out and let the two of them talk about it. Damon left not long after I did.

A few minutes later, we were in some kind of lineup. We were supposed to slowly walk down the stairs.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Mrs. Lockwood asked as she ran around.

"Do you see Stefan down there?" Elena questioned.

"Nope, just Jeremy and my fill-in escort." Caroline answered after looking over the railing.

"What happened to Matt?" I asked.

"He couldn't get off work." She replied. "What happened to Stefan?"

"I don't know. I should find him." Elena said.

"Elena, no. You're doing this for your mom." Caroline stated. I felt like I had missed something.

At that point, I realized it was my turn.

"Anna Li and her escort, Jeremy Gilbert." Mayor Lockwood stated. It wasn't my name, but I wanted something Chinese, even though my father was white.

We then went outside to dance and I noticed that Elena was dancing with Damon. I supposed it was better than her dancing with Stefan. They also seemed to have chosen a song off of my playlist for the dance.

In the end, Caroline ended up being the winner. She seemed to be shocked by the fact. I was happy for her because I could tell that she had really wanted it. I just wanted to be in the pageant, not win it. I just hoped that whatever was going on with Stefan would be over soon.

That night, my mother handed over the thing that she had stolen from Jonathan Gilbert. She thought that she had taken his vampire detection device, but she was wrong and we had no idea what the thing did, so there was no harm in giving it to Damon. We then went home.

So Anna entered the pageant, but she didn't win. Hopefully, she'll get a little bit of time to spend with Elena. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
